


The Avaar and The Elf

by GothamPanda



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A big squishy Avaar and her pouting self conscious elf, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Characters, Fluff, I got the urge to make a cute female/female couple and this happened, No Inquisitors here, Plot What Plot, Poorly written violence, Randomness, badass girlfriends, possible violence in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamPanda/pseuds/GothamPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random shorts about an Avaar Warrior trying to fit in with the lowlanders with the help of her elven girlfriend. See where this unlikely couple goes and how much chaos they cause as they work under the Inquisition's banner.</p><p>(I realize now that summaries are hard.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Without Warning

**Author's Note:**

> My friend finally got me to play the multiplayer in Inquisition and I just fell in love the with the characters and the idea of having my own ragtag group of fighters. That same friend fed me with ideas of my first f/f couple of a fearsome but rather squishy Avaar and her guarded, easily flustered elf. It just got out of hand from there and my muse took the wheel. Please enjoy!

The Avaar warrior stood around the battlements of Skyhold, a few lowlanders attempting to talk to her. For what reason she was not really sure. Initially she believed it was her sheer size. That was usually what these odd peoples were dazzled by. Most men gawked and whispered harsh words under their breath about being a giant. If I had not been for her companion she would have never guessed they were insulting her. In her eyes, her build and height were things to be praised. Back with her people they sung of her prowess with a weapon. The way in she swung her axe brought awe and excitement into most of the children's and even some of the adults.

"So tell us Freida," she blinked down at a grinning dwarf, "What's your secret on the battlefield? How do you mow down foes so quickly?"

Puzzled by the question, the warrior glanced around, her light eyes landing on the small form of her elven companion not too far from her side. Barely moving from her spt she scooped up the smaller female and held her off the ground in front of herself.

"Hey!Woah! What are you doing? Put me down this instant!"

The dwarf and his companions burst into laughter at the odd display. The elf, heald carefully in Freida's strong grip managed to turn and smack the warrior in the head.

"We've talked about this Frey! Put me down!"

The Avaar looked genuinely apologetic as she set the small female down, "I'm sorry Lari... I really like showing you off..."

The elf sighed when Freida put on that kicked puppy look. Reaching up, she cradled the warrior's cheeks in her slightly calloused fingers and pulled her down for a soft kiss. They were both grinning as they pulled away.

"Next time ask. Even a warning would be nice. Don't go sweeping me off my feet at every opportunity."

Frieda pressed their foreheads together, her smiled growing soft, "I make no promises, but I will try to restrain myself from now on."

"Good. Now come along you big oaf, the commander has a mission just for us."


	2. Foolish Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of mellow idea popped into my head about this one. Mix that with a bad day and what you get is some much needed fluff. What better way to take your mind off of stress. These are really short, but I swear I'l get a long chapter out eventually! Anyways please enjoy!

Nightfall was both a blessing and a curse. The setting of the sun meant they could turning but the darkness gave those who would do harm someplace to hide. The warrior became oddly restless once the sunset. It was something that was constant and Lari assumed it was from passed trauma. She was not one to press. There were a few skeletons in her own closet that she'd prefer to remain there. Still the elf could not help but wonder what brought this behavior on in Frida. Could it be that she was no longer in the comfort of her hold and her people or could it be that she did not trust the random agents that were the inquisition? Trust seemed to be a big part of who the Avaar warrior was and she felt a bit guilty that she dragged Frida into this life. 

"You're thinking too much," Frieda grumbled, pulling off the last of her armor and stacking it in the corner of the spacious tent. 

"Do you..." Lari stopped, gnawing at her bottom lip nervously, "Do you miss your clan?"  
Frida's pale eyes stared down at her smaller lover, confusion clear in her features, "You mean everyone back in the hold?" She scratched at the short messy locks at the back of her neck, "Sort of. I've been raised to adapt so I miss them but I can do without." 

Strong arms looped around the fretting elf's waist and pulled her close. Lari melted into the warm embrace. A small fearful voice in the back of the elf's head quieted. With a quick nudge she convinced Frida to lay down and Lari buried her head in the crook of the warrior;s neck.  
Battle worn hands cupped the back of Lari's thighs, holding her close as kisses rained down the side of her head and shoulder. Her stress must have been quite obvious if Frida was being so quiet and affectionate. A part of her loved how observant Frida could be. It made her larger woman more attentive to her after a life of blending in and being ignored. 

"Are we ready for bed?" Frida yawned, her arms loosening, "I'm fine with cuddling a while longer, but I'm exhausted."  
Lari used all of her body weight to roll them both onto their sides, still wrapped bout each other's warmth, "Better?" 

"Aye. Now I can stay curled around my strong little lady and dream," Frida grinned pressing their foreheads together and sneaking in a few more kisses all around the elf's face. 

"Go to sleep, your strong little elf will protect you." 

The warrior chuckled, her heavy eyes finally sliding shut.


	3. One Night With The Inquisition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A weird little idea popped into my head and I went with it. These always seem a lot longer on paper. Anyways! Hope you enjoy!

No one knows how it happened but they were under attack. The small camp had no real protection aside from a few scouts who unluckily chose to camp the night there. 

Venatori bombarded them from every direction and the scouts had very little time to respond as fireballs rained down on them, setting everything ablaze.

Freida woke first, the smell of burning jolting her from her light slumber. Light danced outside the veil of their tent and she bolted into action. Grabbing her greatsword she rushed out in little more than her smalls to defend her comrades.

Lari was jostled by her lover's sudden movements, but her sleep hazed brain was far slower to pull into action. The lights did not trigger the same response, but it did clear up the warmth of sleep fast. Some part of her brain blaring warning signals. She clambered to her feet, swiping up her bow and hurrying out of the tent.

The devastation before her stole the very breath from her lungs. Everything was consumed in the panic inducing orange of fire. People she talked to not even a few hours ago lay dead or dying and it froze her to the spot. There was no time for this. There were people out there that needed her. Her silver gaze scanned the battlefield for the familiar outline of her lover, and spotted it in the distance bashing in the skulls of some poor foolish soldier. The bulk of the ambush was being held off, leaving a few small fries scattered about. Nothing that could not be handled quickly.

A scream to the left had her docking an arrow and rushing to impale an assassin with three arrows, one after another, faster than she could think. Her body moved of its own volition, protecting an injured man. The enemy dropped dead and she helped the scout back to their feet.

"Run!" Ordered Lari ordered, "Get word back to the Inquisition about this ambush! Hurry!"

The elf readied another arrow, holding the bow low as she wove around smoldering equipment to take down venatori agents in rapid succession. She needed to save as many people as she could. Frida would handle the heavy onslaught with the others, but there were many still trapped and cornered.

Another arrow hit home in some poor sod's skull as she skid to a stop, throwing her bow over her shoulder and using all of her strength to push debris off a trapped human girl.

"Maker bless you!"

Lari only nodded, guiding her away from the chaos. How has none of the scouts see this coming? A few of the Venatori forces fled or were killed, but some still remained trapped by Inquisition forces A few men were lost, but it could have turned out far worse.

"Lari!" A familiar voice balled breathlessly over the crackle of dying flames, "Lari!"

The archer shot up and hurdled over several smoldering piles of what used to be supplies and housing. Her feet hurt. A combination of the hard ground stabbing her and a burn from all the ash, but it took a backseat to her worry.

"Frida!"

"Over here!"

Lari took a sharp turn, almost tumbling to the ground, and practically dove into the waiting arms of her Avaar lover. Both woman fussed and fretted at the other, checking for any serious injuries, while trying to appear calm. Both failing horribly at the latter. Frida fretting a moment longer than Lari, but it helped the elf relax. The whole blitz left everyone frazzled.

The elf rested her head on the larger woman's shoulder and laid a series of soft kisses to the hot skin within reach.Which she quickly realized was a lot. Far more than normal. Lari wiggled away from her warrior only to dive back when realizing their state of undress. A dark blush rose on the elf's cheeks as the cool night air drifted over her skin.

"We need to find our tent o-or shelter or something!"

"Why? What's the matter?"

"Andraste's tits! I'm in nothing but my nighty and you're only in smalls!" Squawked the indignant elf.

"By the gods, you are a picky sort," Frida's laughter died down to a chuckle and she made an effort to curl her warmer body around her lover's colder one, "better?"  
Lari grumbled, but said nothing. Being wrapped in the larger woman's warmth calmed her nerves even if they were barely clothed in front of what remained of the camps inhabitants. Curse this woman and her teddy bear like resemblance.

"Lettus help these men gather what remains of their things then we can worry about getting ourselves clothed again," Frida suggested.

Lari could not help but let her eyes roam warily around the worn group of soldiers, "Deal, but if anyone looks at me wrong I will put an arrow between their eyes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the most amazing at writing fight scenes but this idea really didnt leave me alone until I had it written out. If anything is wrong that you spotted please tell me and I'll fix it. I have no one to help me spot my mistakes so yeah. Thank you for reading!


End file.
